lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin (Teen Titans Go!)
Robin (Teen Titans Go!) is one of the Story Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears as a playable in-game character when you enter the Teen Titans Go! World as Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie). Background As a young boy, Dick Grayson was orphaned by the tragic murder of his parents during a circus performance by Tony Zucco. The young orphan was then taken in by Wayne, a millionaire business owner, who lived a double life as the infamous crime fighter Batman. Bruce had also witnessed both of his own parents' murder, so the two became very close. When he grew older, Dick became Batman's sidekick Robin and spent many years helping him rectify the crime-filled streets of Gotham City. One day, Robin decided to strike out on his own and become a solo hero - the defender of Jump City. On one occasion, Robin, along with four other teenage superheroes, worked together to save the city. Because they worked so well together, they formed the Teen Titans, and Robin became the leader of the superhero team. He also developed a crush on Starfire, a member of the team. Abilities * Acrobat * Grapple (Grappling Gun) * Rope Swings (Grappling Gun) * Pole Vault (Bo Staff) * Dive * Character Changing (can change into Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie)) Quotes Quests * Divide and Conquer * Rockin' Robin Trivia * In the TV series he is voiced by Scott Menville who reprises his role in the game. ** Menville also voices his DC Comics counterpart in the game as well. * He and Betelgeuse are the only Wave 9 characters that don't have the Flying Ability. * He is playable in-game upon using the character selection wheel for The LEGO Batman Movie Robin in the Teen Titans Go! World. * It was confirmed on the LEGO Dimensions E3 2017 Day 1 stream that if all the Teen Titans Go! characters are on the Toy Pad at once they will have a conversation with each other. ** Teen Titans Go! is the only franchise to have more than one character reacting to someone. * Robin's line towards Bane references in the show he looks like one of Starfire's Stuffed Animals. * Robin is the first character to have one of his entrance lines be one of his reaction lines. * When Robin reacts to the Doctor, he says he is relieved that the Teen Titans have never changed their appearances and personalities, which is ironic given towards the fact that Teen Titans Go! is a reboot. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Index Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Variant Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Pole Vault Ability Category:Wave 9 Category:Wave 9 Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Characters with New Hairpieces Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Underwater Grapple Ability Category:Superheroes